Shocking surprises
by Clewisfan
Summary: One of the girls finds out she is adopted, one becomes pregnant and one commits a crime.
1. Adopted

Rikki's point of view

"Hey Rikki!" I recognized Zane's voice at once. "Want to take a walk on the beach?" We always did that. Just walked around the beach hand in hand. It was always comforting to me and I enjoyed it. I looked at Zane for a second and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home now, how about tomorrow?" He smiled at me and nodded then left. I watched him leave. I went home and my dad saw me and turned off the T.V. He looked at me and said, "Rikki, we need to talk," I sat down and looked at my father. He continued, "Well, the truth is you are adopted and well I am not your real father," I was shocked. I went to my room and packed my stuff and climbed out my window. I left as fast as I could.

I ran into the Juicenet where I saw Cleo and Emma and sat down next to them. Emma looked at me and smiled, "Hey!" I looked at her and sighed. I couldn't even fake a smile. Cleo looked at Emma then at me, "What is going on?" I sighed, "I just found out that I was adopted and I don't know who my real parents are," No one said anything for a second then Cleo smiled, "Rikki, I will help you find your real parents!" Emma thought for a second and shrugged, "Okay, I guess I will too," I smiled, "Thanks so much you guys! You guys are the best!" Then I realized I had no where to stay and my smiled faded quickly. Cleo was curious, "Rikki what is the bag for oh no don't tell me you-" I interrupted her, "I wasn't planning to stay there for really long!" Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Oh yeah? So where are you going to sleep?" Cleo questioned. I didn't answer right away, but I finally did, "At Zane's house," Emma raised her eyebrows, but I ignored her and got up, "I need to find someone,"

I walked all the way down to Zane's house and ran the doorbell. Zane opened the door. "Hey Rikki, what are you doing here?" I looked at him and sighed, "Zane I need somewhere to stay. I just found out I am adopted and I need some place to stay. You don't need to let me, I will ask someone else, but.." my voice trailed off. Zane was shocked, "Well yeah of course you can stay here for as long as you like, but wow I could never imagine you being adopted," I rolled my eyes, "Can I come in now?" Zane started to laugh and he shook his head, "Good old Rikki,"


	2. The bracelet

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I guess you can guess who gets pregnant now! :) I will update the next chapter when I get more reviews! Thanks!**

Emma

It was a nice afternoon I decided. I felt like taking a nice long swim, so that is what I did. I was heading to Mako when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a golden bracelet. It was pretty looking and everything. I smiled and put it on my wrist. I kept swimming, but then I stopped. I had to show Cleo and Rikki my bracelet. It had to be rare. I dried off and went to the Juicenet. She saw them both and sat down next to them.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Em!" Cleo smiled at me.

"Look what I have!" I pulled out my wrist. Both Cleo and Rikki looked at me with shocked.

"Okay, where did you get that?" Cleo asked.

I smiled and shrugged but I didn't say anything. Cleo whispered something to Rikki and Rikki nodded.

"What did you steal it or something?" her safe looked teasing, but her voice sounded serious.

"Of course not, I found it when I was swimming,"

"That is something worth a fortune!" exclaimed Rikki.

"I know!" I said back.

"Wow, you are so lucky!' Cleo said.

I laughed, "Jealous much?"

Cleo didn't lie, "You bet I am!"

We all laughed at that one. Then, my phone buzzed. I looked at the collar I.D. it was mom.

I answered it, "Hey Mom,"

"Hey Emma it is time to come home, we need to talk,"

I hung up told my friends I had to go home. They waved and I left.


	3. Sleeping at Lewis's

Cleo

I nearly jumped when my phone rang. It was Lewis. I smiled and answered.

"Hey Lewis!"

"Hey Cleo, do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"Um, okay sure I will be over in twenty minutes!"

"Okay," he said "See you then,"

"Bye," I called and hung up.

I packed my bag, and left in my room and went into the kitchen. "Dad, can I spend the night at Emma's house tonight?"

"Sure Cleo," he replied simply.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and went to Lewis's. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Lewis or someone to open the door. I looked at my watch then down at my feet nervously. I never had slept over at Lewis's house before. It felt weird, but good. Then the door opened and I saw Lewis standing there smiling.

"Hey babe!" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I hugged him and kissed him on the lips with my arms wrapped around him. "Hey,"

"Hey come on in," He didn't stop smiling.

We walked inside and he showed me his room.

"Wow, you have a nice room," for boys at least. I thought to myself.

"Thanks," he replied.

We went downstairs and I sat on the couch while he ordered pizza and soda. When it arrived, Lewis bought a movie on TV and we snuggled together. The movie ended shortly and we headed upstairs.

"I will be right back," he promised and he went into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and sat on this bed and waited. I heard footsteps coming up. Lewis came in and closed the door.

I had an urge to do something. I pulled Lewis arm to sit down and I started kissing him passionately. Then I tried to undo the buttons of Lewis shirt, but he grabbed my hand.

"Cleo," He said gently. "I won't put up a fight, but do you really want to do this?"

"Yes," I said firmly


	4. Need my real parents

Rikki

I woke up the next morning and yawned then stretched. I climbed out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went out the door. I went to Mako, a quiet place where no one would be so I could think straight. I headed out and dove in the water and swimmed fast to Mako. Luckily, Emma and Cleo weren't there. I sighed and I thought about that fact, that my real mother is still alive and so will my real dad. I smiled at the thought and I got all excited. I swam back and went to the juicenet.

I went and found Emma and went straight to her, "Emma, I need to find my parents! A.S.A.P! I can't pull this off! I love Zane, but I don't want to stay there forever. I need my real parents! I really need them!"

Emma smiled, "I know you do,"

"So, will you help me right now?"

Emma frowned, "I can't right now!"

I sighed, "Please?"

"I am working right now!"

"Oh come on Emma, for me?" I begged.

She looked around and sighed, "Alright Rikki I will help you, are you happy now?"

"Yes!" I said really fast and quick.

We walked out of the Juicenet, and then I frowned again.

"We need Cleo with us too," I announced.

Emma sighed, "Fine, let's go to Cleo's house and get her,"

"Why don't we just call her?" I asked simply.

"Okay fine,"

I pulled out my phone and hit 3 on my speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Cleo?" I asked.

"Yes, hi Rikki,"

"Listen I need to find my parents, soon so will you meet us in front of the juicenet right now?"

"Um, okay I will get there as soon as I can,"

"Okay Cleo thanks,"

"Bye," the line went dead.

Soon enough, Cleo walked over to us wearing a cute top and a skirt. She had her hair in pigtails, which looked really cute on her, but she looked like she was three. She was wearing some flats.

"How are we going to do this?" Cleo asked.

"She needs her birth certificate, that shows the parents names on it," Emma stated.

"Okay, how is she going to get that?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know yet," I replied. "But, we will soon enough,"

Cleo smiled, "Lewis can help us!" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, but luckily she didn't see it.

"So Emma," I started, "Remember that day your mom told you, you had to go home? What was that all about?"

"I went home right? I sat down and I was all 'yeah mom?' and she was all 'There is this bracelet that was stolen and there is an million dollar award for it,' apparently it is rare. So, I hid my bracelet under my sleeves, since luckily I was wearing long sleeves,"

"Wow," I said.

Emma laughed and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Emma!" Cleo said, "Surely you will turn it in? For a million dollars?"

Emma shook her head, "There is no way I am turning it in, if it is so special!"

"But Emma, if it is illegal and you get caught…." My voice trailed off.

"I can take care of myself!" she protested.

"Okay," I decided to just drop it. "Cleo I like you're uh skirt,"

Cleo looked down at her skirt and blushed, "Thank you Rikki,"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Comment please! Next chapter is really interesting. **


	5. Caught

Emma

It was really hot the next morning. I put on a tank top and some shorts. Then I put on a pair of flip-flops and put my bracelet on my wrist. I headed downstairs and no one was here. I was confused. A Saturday morning, and my family wasn't there? I looked at the clock. It was 6:05 AM. Oh no wonder no one was up yet. I decided to go on a walk. I walked over to the juicenet, then heard from behind me

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned around and I saw these two police officers.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hold out your wrist,"

Oh no! Oh crap! What do I do? Oh my god!

I held out my wrist slowly.

One of the police officers nodded at the other one.

"This is the bracelet that has been stolen," he explained. "Is this a gift and if so from who?"

"No it's not a gift but-"

"Then you are under arrest for stealing that bracelet,"

"But-"

They took out handcuffs and I was really scared. I was too young and I was freaking out. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I eyes were full of water and I couldn't see anything out of them.

"But if-"

"Be quiet!" one police officer demanded. "Did you get it as a gift or not?"

I winced, "No I didn't!" then tears rolled down my cheeks. "I didn't steal it!"

The police officer took the handcuffs and put them in his pocket. "So, tell me why you have that bracelet,"

I sighed, "I found it when I was fishing," I lied. "

The police officer shook his head, "It is in newspapers, T.V commercials and everything. You should know that it is illegal,"

I sighed since I knew it was. My mom told me. If she didn't tell me, I probably could get away with this. I knew I was in huge trouble now and I didn't know what to do. I was really scared. The officer took the handcuffs out of his pockets and I started to cry hysterically. He put them around me and I had to go in the police car.

It was scaring in the back of the police car, where a real criminal sat before. I shivered and that thought. I wondered what my parents would say. They would be mad at me; I probably will be grounded for the rest of my life. This bracelet must be a really big deal. A million dollars for turning it in? I thought that it was a little extreme.

When we got to Juvenile, I was put into a cell. There was a bed and a bench. I was scared out of my mind. I needed out. I made the biggest mistakes of my life in the past week. If I never gone swimming I would never have found the bracelet and if I never went on a walk I would never be here.


	6. pregnancy test

Cleo

It was only 7:00 AM in the morning when my phone rang. I answered it on the first ring even though I don't know who it was.

"Hello?"

"Is this Cleo?"

I sat up "Um yeah, who is this?"

"This is Daniel Robs a police officer,"

My eyes widened and I didn't say anything.

"Don't worry; you are not in any trouble,"

I got confused, "So, why did you call me?"

"Your friend got arrested,"

I couldn't breathe for a second, "WHAT?"

"I don't know her name; the others do though, sorry,"

"Does she have curly or braided blond hair?" I asked.

"Her hair is in a ponytail I think," Daniel noted.

"EMMA?"

"I called you since her parents won't answer and ether is the girl she last called which was Rikki. I looked on her speed dial and you were on there,"

"Um, okay how can I get her out?"

Daniel sighed. "Cleo, that bracelet was rare,"

"But, she is the sweet girl, the straight A's girl," I protested. "Please!"

Daniel sighed again, "Well Cleo I will let you know what I can do,"

He hung up and called Rikki and told her the news. We met at Juicenet. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cleo this is Daniel Robs again. I have some news to tell you,"

Rikki put her ear against the phone interested.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well there is one way to get out of this and this is to pay a million dollar fee. Come to the police station with the money and we will free your friend and act like nothing happened."

I smiled. I have a perfect way to get the money. "Okay then,"

I hung up and Rikki looked at me confused, "How are we supposed to get the money?"

"Zane, but you got to convince him," I told her.

So we went to Zane's house and I heard Rikki talking to him. I sat there waiting patiently for an hour then Rikki came out with a check.

"Let's go get our friend,"

We went to the police station and to the front desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"I need to speak to Daniel Robs," I nodded.

"Um, okay," she sounded confused. "Hang on," she went on her phone and turned back to us.

"He is on his way out here,"

"Great," I smiled. "Thanks,"

Daniel came out in a second. "Are you Cleo?" he asked me.

I nodded and held out the check. He took in and looked at it suspiciously. The left and came back with Emma with tears in her eyes.

"Emma!" I hugged her tightly.

Daniel said, "There will be no contact with your parents about this okay?"

"How?" she asked to no one particular.

"Zane paid," Rikki explained.

The next morning I felt horrible. I ran into the bathroom and throw up. I decided to go get a juice. I went to Juicenet and saw Rikki and Emma.

"Hey," Rikki said to me.

"HI," I shouted and I didn't know why.

She frowned at me, "Did I do something?"

I sighed, "Sorry I throw up this morning and-"

She put her hand to my forehead. "Hmm..you don't seem sick," she paused then looked at me with wide eyes "Cleo, when you went over to Lewis's house…you didn't…" he voice trailed off.

Emma was shocked. "Cleo! You didn't!"

I bit my lip "Well I didn't think this would happen!"

Rikki was calm "We don't know for sure. We need a pregnancy test,"

The three of us went and got five. I tried to convince them with two or three, but they wanted to get me five and I let it go.

I went home with the bags and went to the bathroom and used them. I got all positive and I got a really sick feeling in my stomach and I could barely breathe. I groaned sadly. I slowly got out of the bathroom and into the living room with my friends.

"So?" Emma was really jumpy.

I nodded slowly and I felt like I was going to cry. "Yes I am,"


	7. Chapter 7

Rikki

The next day I decided I need to go on a walk after all the news about Cleo. I was walking on the sand by the beach when a magazine went flying over to me. A woman who weirdly looked like me smiled and asked for the magazine. I bend down and picked it up.

"Thanks," she said amazed. I think she saw the similar ion between the two of us as well. Then she dropped the magazine again and her face turned into a shocked expression. "R…Rikki?"

I became stiff. "Uh…yeah that's me who are you?"

She looked at me and she gulped and then she let out a smile. "I can't hide this anymore Rikki. I'm your mom. You were adopted…I'm so sorry,"

"I know my 'dad' told me," Ii said and explained everything.

mom hugged me tightly then a man's voice said "Renee?"

Both of them turned around to see a tall man with short black hair standing in front of them.

"Charles, it's a miracle…here's Rikki,"

Charles had a blank expression in his face and said "Okay, who's Rikki,"

All of a sudden a girl came up to them "Um who is this?"

Charles shrugged, "A girl named Rikki I guess,"

mom sighed, "Rikki is our daughter…the one we put up for adoption and Rikki that is your sister and father,"

Charles blank look turned into a slight smile and my parents both hugged me happily.

"Ashley, come say hi to your older sister,"

"Hi," Ashley said rudely.

I raised my eyebrows. She really did not want to mess with me….did she?

"Hi," I said sarcastically

"Well Rikki do you want to pack up your stuff and come live with us?" mom asked

"What!?" exclaimed Ashley.

Mom ignored her, "You can, but you don't have to,"

"Yeah I want to thanks mom,"

"Great," muttered Ashley under her breath.

Mom turned to her, "Do you got anything else to say?"

"Yeah lots," Ashley shot back.

Mom gave her an evil look and said, "Give me your phone,"

"No!" protested Ashley.

Mom "Ashley give it to me now!"

Ashley handed mom her phone and when mom wasn't looking made her fingers in a shape of an L. Then she smirked at me.

I wonder why she didn't like me. After all she was my sister and all…

She probably wants all of the attention. What a little brat!

Soon we went home and got into my room it was empty. I got to get anything I wanted into it so I put a soda machine, a fuzzy chair and awesome curtain closed bed, a computer, a popcorn machine and a jukebox. The walls were getting painted. Life was going to be great again! 


End file.
